In A New Light
by mischiefpuff
Summary: Bookworm? Check. Bushy Hair? Check. Doesn't like flying? Check. Enjoys kicking a ball at someone's face? Che- Wait what. "Dean," she called, "Seamus is right. That call was unfair." "Not you too," groaned Dean as Seamus said, "You watch football?" Everyone's eyes widen as they learned of Hermione's secret and Ron stated: "But you hate Quidditch." *Re-writing/editing will start*
1. Granger's Secret

_A.N: If everyone seems out of character I apologize. I am aware that Dean, Seamus and Neville weren't at the Burrow after their third year. Thankful to those on tumblr that let me send a bunch of different parts._

 _I am not a football/soccer fan, so if anything is wrong throughout please let me know and I'll fix it._

 _This is un-beta. I haven't decided on if I will have it beta or not._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned._

 _Tumblr: m1sc1efmanaged_

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Hermione Granger didn't care for Quidditch. People assumed that transferred to other sports as well. That wasn't the case she actually had a secret. Her father had always enjoyed football, and Hermione was known for asking questions.

The summer before their fourth year. Everyone was at the Burrow; even their housemates Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Hermione and Harry had finally met the two oldest Weasley; Charlie and Bill. The male Hogwarts students beside Fred and George would be bunking with Ron in his room. It was football season and the Ireland vs England had just happened. Being a fan, Seamus's family had gotten tickets and invited Dean. Once Mrs Weasley convinced Ron to invite his friends; Mr Weasley offered to get Dean and Seamus.

"It was an unfair call," came from the pathway.

"No, it wasn't."

"Dean, yes it was," Seamus argued coming into view.

Mr. Weasley's head turned between the two with interest. He didn't understand everything they were saying, however, the conversation was welcome. There was only so much Quidditch talk one could take before it became boring. Recalling the game she watched with her dad on their telly Hermione chuckled. They hadn't been able to get tickets, but still enjoyed the game. Unfortunately, for her, the twins heard her chuckling and being the twins they couldn't ignore it.

"Granger," started Fred. . . or was it, George.

"What are you chuckling about?" the other twin finished.

Cursing her luck she didn't mean for anyone to hear her. She tried playing it off, with her nose high Hermione responded with, "You must have heard things."

Being pranksters and having to get out of tricky situations the twins had become very good liars and Hermione wasn't a very good one. They chuckled as a pink tint painted the girl's cheeks as they said, "Try again."

Normally she wouldn't even bother with the twins, but her secret was on the line and didn't want anyone to know.

"There's a lot of people around, maybe you heard someone else," she attempted.

Fred rolled his eyes as George chuckled. Together they sang, "You're lying."

Hermione weighed her options as the blush upon her cheeks betrayed her. _"I could spend all day arguing with them or give in and be able to play."_

Throwing her hands up she replied, "Alright. Fine."

As she crossed her arms George and Fred cheered as they gained one over the bookworm. Chuckles could be heard throughout the group as they saw the annoyed look on Hermione's face.

Calling out, "Seamus is right Dean. That call was unfair."

The pair looked over at Hermione while what she said sunk in as Dean groaned, "Not you too," while Seamus said, "You watch football?"

The twins weren't expecting their friend to talk about this football that Dean and Seamus were. Everyone's eyes widen as they heard Hermione talk about a sport. Ron opened his mouth saying, "But you hate Quidditch."

 _"What's football?"_ the Weasley children thought.

Blushing Hermione asked, "And?"

"You hate sports," repeated Ron shocked.

Before Seamus and Dean showed up, the Weasley and Harry were going to play a game of Quidditch. Bill, Charlie and Ginny were up in the air while the twins, Harry and Ron were still on the ground when Mr Weasley showed up with the pair. While the twins were teasing Hermione, Neville walked up to his friends greeting them. Mr Weasley left his children and their friends heading to his shed of muggle things.

Looking around Neville noticed confusion on the Weasley's faces.

Taking a deep breath he called out to Hermione. She turned towards her friend.

"What's football?" with a hint of nervousness he asked noticing her attention was on him.

While Hermione grinned, Ron groaned knowing what that grin meant.

With a grin, Harry nudged his friend hearing him groan.

"Nev," she replied excitedly.

"Oy," Seamus called, "You can't teach without a ball."

Hermione had always hoped she could play with everyone at the Burrow but chickened out every year. She brought a football with no matter where she was staying. Dean caught her eye roll and chuckled. Ginny lowered to the ground, leaving Bill and Charlie in the air.

"Gin," called Bill confused.

Once her feet were back on the ground, she looked up towards her brothers calling back, "I wanna learn more about this football."

Knowing how his friend Dean called out to Seamus waiting till he turned around before saying, "Hermione has a ball already."

Seamus' head whipped towards their friend as she nodded. A grin spread across his face as he hoped that meant what he thought.

With excitement in his voice, he vocalized his hopes, "Why are we still standing around?"

He turned towards Hermione; who had a similar grin on her face.

Walking towards her he stretched his hands out landing on her shoulder and turned her towards the house. Turning with the hand on her shoulder Hermione let him push her towards the house. Everyone else followed like a family of ducks. Ginny rushed after with her broom strapped to her back with Neville and Harry at her heels. Dean with an affection smile shook his head, the twins followed next with Ron brought the end of the group up while grumbling. From the sky, Charlie and Bill watched them all go, looking at each other they shrugged, and flew ahead of them.

 _"Mum, Mum"_ Mrs Wesley heard coming from the yard. She walked towards the door expecting one of her children to have done something. Whatever she had been expecting was not what she saw. Her children and their friends were walking towards the house with Hermione in front laughing while being pushed by some boy while everyone else followed.

Noticing her mum standing at the door Ginny grabbed Dean's arm and rushed forward speaking quickly, "Mum this is Dean, and the guy behind Mione is Seamus."

Seamus' peaked around Hermione's shoulder while Dean waved from next to Ginny, "Hello," they greeted.

"Hello boys," Mrs. Weasley greeted back shocked.

"Mione here is going to teach a new sport," someone announced behind the group.

Hermione blushed as Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Seamus hold on her shoulder tightened a little.

Instead of questioning it, Mrs. Weasley said, "Be washed up for dinner," she turned going back into the kitchen asking, "Has anyone seen your father?"

Seamus pushed Hermione towards the door while insisting she gets the ball right away. "Stop pushing me," Hermione tried ordering while laughing.

Everyone besides Harry watched her walk away with confusion.

Throughout the last year, Harry got to know the muggle side of his friend, but everyone else hadn't.

Chuckling at their expressions he asked, "Shocking isn't?"

Everyone nodded while George said, "She's different," at the same time as Ginny bounced jump and down saying, "I like this Mione better."

Being the hothead he was, Ron demanded, "She isn't Mione. Someone needs to check for confundo."

Being used to Ron demanding things, however, this time, it was personal. From next to Ginny; Dean and Seamus shared a look. Neville might not know Hermione very well but knew Ron's reaction wasn't very supportive.

"Ron," he started.

Turning towards his friends Ron's brows furrowed with confusion. He didn't understand the excitement over what they called 'football.'

Neville wasn't sure where he wanted to go with his words and started stumbling. Feeling for his friend Dean took over stating, "Hermione is muggle born. Flying and playing Quidditch is normal for you."

Seamus added, "We," indicating to himself, Neville and the Weasleys, "are used to magic and these things." Pointing to Harry and Dean, "This is still new to them along with Hermione."

Opening and closing his mouth, Ron didn't know how to reply. "It's true," everyone looked up or turned around, "The thought of trusting a broom that for the first eleven years was just a cleaning tool to me is absolutely terrifying."

Walking from the door Hermione was carrying her football. Tossing it between her hands she continued, "Which everyone up till the past year seems to have forgotten." Besides Charlie and Bill, everyone's ears either went pink with embarrassment or rubbed their necks.

Choosing to ignore their embarrassment she asked "You still want to learn?"

Trying to recover the excitement Bill offered "We could use the Quidditch pitch."

Besides Ron; who whined about the pitch being ruined while Ginny smacked him many heads nodded.

Seamus said with a cheer, "I would have played without them."

Hermione while smirking challenged his pride by saying, "Why so you could lose?"

Seamus was caught off guard that his jaw dropped while Dean laughed, "She got you there."

During the walk to the pitch, Bill and Charlie led the group while Percy shocked everyone by asking, "What positions are there?"

Being shocked Hermione didn't reply right away. Shaking her head a little she recovered with "Well, there's a goalkeeper."

 _"Goalkeeper?"_ Neville and the Weasleys thought confused.

Seamus, noticing the confusion, translated "A goalkeeper is like a keeper for Quidditch."

That got Ron's attention and thought if it was translated into Quidditch maybe it wasn't too bad. "Not that I'd tell Mione that," he told himself.

Walking behind the group Hermione counted heads and realized there were too many. " _Someone is going to need to sit out,_ " she thought as they came over the hill.

"Whoa," gasped Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Beautiful isn't?" Charlie asked next to the trio.

"Honestly. It's dirt," mumbled Hermione walking passed them.

"Oy."

"It's not just _dirt_."

 _"Because kicking a ball around is normal,_ " thought George as he followed his twin, siblings and friends.

Glancing at his twin, Fred wondered what was going on with him. Besides questioning Granger's chuckle, George hadn't said anything.

 _"What's wrong with him?"_ thought Fred before nudging his twin's shoulder.

"What?"

"What's up with you?" asked Fred, "You're awfully quiet."

George didn't even know what was going on with himself, he replied with "Nothing," however he thought to himself _"Besides seeing Granger differently."_

There was a time to push a conversation and a time not too. Fred knew to drop the conversation, they'd talk about it later. While the twins were talking, Hermione had thrown the football to Seamus; who caught it with his chest. After she had thrown the ball, Hermione ran down the hill ahead of everyone else. Letting the ball fall and giving the girl a chance to get far enough Seamus kicked the ball at her. Not wanting to kick the ball too hard she let it get close enough before kicking it towards Dean who shouted "Leave me out of it," as Seamus ran at him. Everyone watched as the two ran around and shouted playful at each other.

"You know she is right," Ginny said from next to her brothers, "Dean and Seamus too."

While Harry, Neville, and Dean smiled watching their friends. Ginny's brothers turned towards her. Smiling softly she explained, "There's a whole other side to Mione, and we don't know it."

Watching Hermione laughing, George's stomach did somersaults. She was laughing without a care in the world. There were two types of laughs that George hated. Light chuckles when someone found something funny or trying to cover their laughs. As he watched her laugh the kind that left someone breathless and cheeks painted pink. George realized that Hermione was actually really pretty.

It took a second before he realized what he thought scolding himself, _"What are you thinking. This is bookworm know-it-all, Granger,"_ as Harry and Neville started down the hill.

As everyone came down the hill they could hear _"You like him," "I do not," "Do too," "Do not," "Do too._ "

Hermione looked over and noticed that everyone finally joined them she informed everyone, "There's too many of us, so I'm going to coach and sit out while you all play."

Those still at Hogwarts paled slightly; those that had been on the same team as Oliver Wood were the whitest. Clearing his throat Fred coughed before asking, "Are you going to be like Wood?"

Hermione was already scary when she was focused on school. This was a new side to their friend, and she could be even scarier.

Chuckling, "No I won't be like Wood."

Everyone; besides Charlie let a breath out at that. Feeling a little insulted as he was the captain before Oliver.

"Oy," he announced, "Why are we sighing?"

Ginny wasn't amused and it was obvious as she told her brother, "Wood is horrible Char."

Trying to explain without being rude Hermione stumbled, "Wood is. . . he's . . ."

"Terribly obsessed with Quidditch and as his roommate it was horrible," Percy finished for the younger girl.

Looking over everyone's outfits Hermione noticed that Dean, Seamus and Harry were the only ones dressed to play. Wanting to stay on topic Hermione waved her hand at Seamus asking for the ball. Lightly kicking it, it rolled towards her. Before it could get very far Hermione stopped it with her foot.

Turning towards the Weasley she asked, "Do you have muggle clothes?"

Bill and Charlie nodded while the rest mumbled that they did. Hermione sighed.

"Well. . . there's a chance of getting dirty and. . . uh. . . wouldn't want your robes to be ruined," she stumbled as Dean, Seamus, and Harry snickered at her.

Feeling for his friend as Hermione turned and glared at them. Harry took over and asking the twins, "How hard is cleaning our practice uniforms after a rainy practice?"

The twins nodded in understanding. Seeing Hermione blush and stumble caused the somersaults in George's stomach to become firmer.

 _"What is going on with me,"_ he thought, _"Granger is Ronniekins crush, I can't like her. Brother code Georgie, brother code."_

Shaking his head George didn't notice the looks his brothers beside Ron were giving him. They looked over at each and all nodded agreeing to the same thing. _"Looks like it's brother bonding time,"_ thought Charlie as Hermione started explaining positions.

 _"Can't believe I'm doing this,"_ she thought before starting, "Using Quidditch" with a shiver, "it'll help understanding football better."

"In both sports, there are four different positions. However, instead of seven players. There's eleven in football," she continued to explain.

Looking around, she could still see the confusion on faces. Blowing a piece of hair out of her face and with brows furrowed she tried, "There's one keeper, one seeker, two beaters and three chasers? Correct?"

Everyone nodded as they all knew about Quidditch even if they didn't play. Hermione's shoulders relax just a little as Dean and Seamus chuckled. This was the first time anyone was her struggling.

"There's one goalkeeper who; like a keeper protects the goals," Seamus said taking over, "Oliver's position in Quidditch is a keeper, so in football, it would be the same thing which is a goalkeeper."

While Seamus was explaining Dean placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder telling her, "You did well."

She smiled at her friend, "Thanks, but I know I wasn't explaining well enough."

George was watching Hermione with Dean instead of listening what Seamus was saying. He felt anger over the affection that was being shown and his hands tightened into a fist. Sensing that his twin was annoyed Fred placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he waited until George was following his breathing before letting said breath out.

 _"She's a sister,"_ he thought releasing his fist, " _That's why I'm acting this way."_

"Now in Quidditch there are two beaters; they obviously protect the chaser and the seeker," Seamus went over, "In football we can't fly. So, there're four defenders, or in Quidditch terms four beaters."

"Like Fred and George?" asked Ginny.

Dean nodded as he chimed in saying, "Exactly like Fred and George, however, they don't use beater bats."

Looking at each other with confusion they asked "We don't?"

Harry chuckled, "No, we're learning a muggle game."

Snickering could be heard throughout the group. Neville still had a look of confusion which Dean noticed.

"Nev," he called out.

Neville looked towards his friend as Dean said, "You'll get the hang of it. Playing is different."

Seamus threw an arm over Dean's shoulder proclaiming, "Yeah Dean here was a rubbish player at first." Everyone besides Seamus noticed a pink color on Dean's cheeks the second his friend's arm was upon his shoulders.

"Next is a midfielder," announced Hermione taking over the conversation again, "which has three different positions. Kinda like a chaser."

"Three?" Neville asked.

Hermione nodded saying, "Seamus, have Bill or Charlie set up the field," before explaining, "Left, right and center midfielders."

While the three did what was asked she kneeled down to pick up the football asking, "What does it remind you of?"

Those that didn't play Quidditch looked at the ball confused while Ginny answered "A Quaffle."

"Precisely. A Quaffle is the size of a football," explained Hermione dropping the ball.

"You have either worked with or seen being used. Expect you use your feet like so," Hermione demonstrated by kicking the ball to Seamus; who was talking to the two oldest Weasleys, and not paying attention. Not expecting to be hit by the ball he stumbled sideways as those watching chuckled. He tried not showing it, but Hermione had kicked the ball a little hard. If asked, he would play it off as nothing.

Coughing slightly Hermione brought the attention back being glad that she enjoyed learning and discussing what she'd read. The trio started walking back after Seamus kicked the ball back towards the group.

"The last position is attacker which is a seeker," she started explaining as everyone slowly stopped chuckling, "Instead of one attacker, there's three and they try to kick the ball into the goalpost."

"That's Harry and Charlie," Percy said speaking for the first time in a while.

Hermione nodded while Dean asked Charlie, "You played seeker?"

"Since my second year," he replied, "Made captain my last year."

"No wa-,"

"Deeeannnn," whined Seamus while George and Fred snickered.

Standing next to the twins; both Hermione and Ginny nudged their ribs harshly. While Fred rubbed his ribs nudged his sister back; George raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"So, who wants to play?" asked Hermione ignoring George's unasked question.


	2. Author's Note Important

With the recent events going in America; it didn't feel right not to say anything about them. Fanfiction is a world of peace and this is where we come to get away from life even for an hour. I will do my best to post new chapters for those that need that peace.

If you are able to please donation to help those in Texas. Never ever feel like you have too, some of us aren't able to; however you can (and this is what I've been doing) is spread links, whether they are donation links, helpful links, information about missing animals or people. When or if the east coast gets hit (including the islands) please think of them as well. Washington and California are currently dealing with wild fires. One of my beta and best friends lives here.


End file.
